ComicCon with Stinson & Scherbatsky
by gocrashthecar
Summary: Barney & Robin at ComicCon. From both of their point of views by chapter.


"Barney, how many more of these lame booths are you going to drag me to? We've been here for 6 hours already. I'm tired and sweaty and I would like to do something a little more interesting than this."

Barney just laughed and pulled her along. They were at ComicCon, one of Barney's favorite places to be. In fact, it was one of his favorite times of year. He wasn't going to miss any of the fun around here, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Robin ruin it for him. He's been waiting for this all year.

"Please," Barney scoffed as he continued to drag her deeper into Con. As he was walking with Robin latched onto his arm he noticed two nerdy looking guys in Ewok costumes gaping at the site of Robin. They probably haven't seen anyone as hot as her at something like this unless they were actually part of the panel or something like that.

"Yeah, just keep staring," he thought to himself. "You losers enjoy the show because you'll probably never get someone like this unless you are rich." He laughed and Robin looked at him quizzically.

"Barney, I'm serious. If you drag me to another one of those panels or whatever it is or make me take a picture with some douchebag in some hairy beast costume I will make sure to shoot you."

"Listen, Scherbatsky, this isn't Canada. You can't get all insane and start shooting people just because its fun for you and you can't take anymore of something. There are laws you have to follow here. Real laws, not those stupid laws that mounties set up."

"Don't pull that Canadian crap with me Barney. We have laws too you know. In fact, I'm pretty sure they are the same laws that the U.S. has. I'm so not in the mood to sit and deal with this anymore that I actually wouldn't mind breaking the law and shooting you right here."

Barney laughed again. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. How about this. If it'll get you to shut up I'll promise to take you to the shooting range one day when all of this is over. I don't mind sitting there and watching you take your anger out on some target. Now come on, that dude who plays Dr. Horrible is here and he's my favorite. I love that guy! I want to see if he'll sign my DVDs."

Robin sighed as she walked along. "Fine. But you better take me to the range or else we won't play battleship in the hotel room."

Barney stopped mid-walk and turned around. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Was that a sexual innuendo Scherbatsky, or are we actually planning on playing the board game?"

Robin rocked back and forth on her heels and smiled. It had to be the most innocent smile he's ever seen on Robin, and Robin normally doesn't smile too innocently. "I don't know," she said. "It could have been sexual, or maybe I just really really want to play the board game with you again."

"But neither of us brought-," and Barney trailed off. Robin had closed the gap between them and pulled her closer. She kissed him hard on the lips, and it took Barney a minute to gain consciousness because he was so stunned at what she just did. As she kissed him hard, he realized what she was doing. He pulled away.

"Oh no no no no no Scherbatsky! I'm not falling for that! You aren't going to use your sex appeal on me just to get me to leave early. There is still so much I plan on doing and I'm dragging you along with me whether you like it or not. Now seriously, come on! I want to get in line to meet this guy. I want to ask him if Joss Whedon is as awesome in person as he is with the television shows he created."

"Damn it," Robin irritatingly said as she continued to be dragged along. "It was working so well too, I could so tell. I almost had you for a second there."

"Ha, very funny. It was a good attempt, I must admit. You got pretty passionate there. I didn't realize you felt that strongly about not staying. If we were at the bar right now I would have dragged you up to our hotel room. You should be an actress."

Robin rolled her eyes and Barney smiled. He thought it was the perfect time to torture her a little bit. It was kind of fun too, because Robin could get irritated really easily. It was working too, he could tell. She looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Why did you invite me to this thing anyway? Did you need someone to drag along with you so they could babysit? Did Marshall and Ted back out on you and they thought you needed someone to keep an eye on you and not go crazy? I mean, I didn't even realize you liked all this stuff! I know those two did 'cause they are Star Wars geek, but I really didn't expect you to be a fan. They must have really given you the boot and told you they had plans."

"Uh, yeah, sure, that's why. They uh, though I needed a babysitter because they couldn't come with me. Marshall had something with Lily and Ted, well, Ted is just Ted. They thought you'd be able to keep me in line I guess."

"Figures," Robin scoffed. "I really should have known what CominCon was at first until I said I would go with you. If I would have realized that it was some nerd convention thing I would have backed out. I actually thought it was some type of porn convention at first, but then I thought differently. But hell, here I am anyways."

"Yeah, yeah you could have backed out. And you thought it was a porn convention?" Barney laughed. "Ted went with me to the last one, remember? Because that dude was using his name as a porn star. I'm sure Ted wouldn't have minded going to the last one. But you're here now, so shut the hell up and just enjoy okay? Who knows, you might like something that's going on."

And then they fell silent as they kept walking. Barney didn't want Robin to know that she was the only one he asked to go. In fact, Ted and Marshall don't even know where he is right now. They actually do think he's at some type of porn convention. Only Lily knows. Well, Marshall probably knows now too because he knows that Lily can't keep a secret but whatever. He wanted to share something personal with Robin that the rest of the gang didn't know, and he felt that ComicCon was the perfect thing to show to her. Lily even agreed. He remembered talking to her about it.

"Do it," Lily said. "If you share something personal like that with her, she'll know you are trying to open up and you mean serious business. I mean, you've never shared that secret before with anyone have you?"

"Nope," Barney replied to her. "Never have."

"So do it," Lily said back giving him a playful punch on the arm. "You never know, she might enjoy the fact that she's being told something no one knows about. You're making an effort, and that's all that will matter in her eyes."

So of course he took Lily's advice, like he always does, and asked Robin to come with him. She was a little hesitant at first because she didn't know what it was, but Lily probably persuaded her to go with him. This is totally something that Lily would do. He decided he'd have to get Lily something for it.

"I have to get Robin to like Con before we leave," Barney thought. "That's my mission. If she doesn't, I'll be crush for sure, but I need to get her to like it. I know there has got to be something here that she will like."


End file.
